


You're doing it wrong

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hanzo being an ass, I write a lot of fluff..., What's new?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: Just Hanzo making an ass out of himself and having to apologize. Don't @ me about the ramen.





	You're doing it wrong

“You’re doing it wrong.” His quiet voice was beginning to get on your nerves.

He had been standing there, watching you try to make a dish that you’ve made a hundred times before, but apparently it wasn’t the right way to make it.

“Well, I don’t care if I’m doing it wrong. I’m doing it my way.” You huffed out angrily, trying to concentrate on the food.

“Well, your way isn’t right.” You stopped, staring at the bowl while you clenched your fists.

“Fine, then you make the stupid thing.” And you stormed off, pulling the apron off and throwing it on the counter as you left the room.

You couldn’t help but feel hurt that he called your food wrong. It was good, and you made it that way every time before for other people, but it wasn’t good enough for him.

“Insufferable asshat.” You grumbled under your breath as you rubbed hard at your eyes.

“It’s almost done, but nooooo, it’s not right.” You mocked to yourself, getting more frustrated.

You were just trying to be nice, sharing in his culture. You told him you could make ramen and he had gladly accepted.

Only, you hadn’t counted on him watching you as you prepared it.

You had gone out, getting the special noodles and then began preparing the broth and veggies you’d put in it.

Apparently they weren’t the right veggies to put in ramen. “Green onions go in ramen. Not carrot slivers.”, “You don’t put broccoli in it.”, “Why do you even have that? That doesn’t even grow in Asia.”

You growled in frustration, plopping down in the communal rec room. You grabbed a pillow and buried your face in it and let out a muffled scream.

You didn’t know why it had gotten to you so much, but it had. And he was an ass for continuing when you made it clear he should stop criticizing your cooking.

You didn’t look up as you heard him walk in, you just kept your face buried in the pillow, brooding.

What you did look up at was him eating the ramen you had made. He made a slightly loud slurping noise as he ate the first bite, then went back to his normal eating habits.

You stared, as he put a small piece of broccoli into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

It didn’t take him very long to finish, and he even drank the broth. And once he was finished, he stood from the table and made his way over to you.

“I’m sorry, my mother taught me better than that.” He looked ashamed, as he stood in front of you.

You couldn’t stay mad at him after that, and stood, hugging him. “You know, grace is more than just moving. Having grace in manners is very important.” You pulled back, looking up the small distance to his face.

“And you have as much social grace as a bull in a china shop.” Your lopsided grin assured him you were no longer mad at him, and he reached forward to stroke your cheek.

“I truly am sorry. It was delicious, and I was wrong.” You couldn’t help but lean into his hand before sighing.

“I’ll take you saying your wrong any day.” You teased before hugging him again.

**Author's Note:**

> That doesn't even grow in Asia.


End file.
